The Endgame Book 1: Heroes Anew
by Atticus Victori
Summary: The Endgame is nearing. Unknown heroes and villains emerge. The Justice League is failing. What will prevent this. Sorry guys I'm bad at summaries. I'm writing this story and am very committed to the topic (My Fav. TV Show Ever). I am somewhat unreliable in posting sorry. Also I am using the characters of the universe but creating my own plotline. OC's welcome. R&R
1. Intro Explanation of Story

Hello viewers. This book is supposed to be a YJ fanfiction but really it's more of my own story and I'm just using the old YJ universe since I liked the characters of the YJ universe. I don't really like the plotline or story of YJ and the 5 year jump basically killed the series. Any way this story is not a fanfic as much as a new story entirely with the YJ characters in it. I hope you read the book because I really enjoy writing it. Also I apologize for chapter one. It doesn't really fit in well with the rest of the story and is a bit off putting. But anyway hopefully you read the story and if you stay tuned you won't be disappointed. Atticus Out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unknown Hero

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Unknown Hero_**

**Gotham City, 8:47 EST.**

In front of me lies Batman. Broken. **The Joker** and **Bane** had just destroyed him in Gotham and thrown him into a building. My building. My room. His cape is tattered and torn. His left arm is bent in a way that it shouldn't and his eyes are glossy even behind the mask. I look at the hero, our proud protector of Gotham. He coughs and blood spews onto the floor. He wheezes. Then I hear the villains.

"Where are you, Batsy? Come out, come out, where ever you are." Joker says nearby with a sing-song voice. Then cackles.

"Enough jokes, Joker let us find thee batman." Bane says.

"Whatever you say el luchador." Joker says.

I'm sure they just entered my building. I rush over to the Batman and say, "Batman, Bane and the Joker have just entered the building. What's going to happen?"

Batman's eyes come into focus again and he winces and gets up into a sitting position. "Kid, you want to run. Now. This isn't a battle I'm going to win."

I blink. Then let my face go stony. "What's one more death than I have nowhere to go. Have anything I can use?"

Batman's face slacks at first then he says, "You really should go this isn't a game kid."

"I know that you think that I don't. And don't worry about me. I can hold my own in a fight you're talking to the kid who lived in the **Darker Gotham** for 14 years and was born on the **Day of Oblivion** without help from any sort of parental guidance. There isn't a reason to miss me. There's no one to miss." I say to stop further arguments.

Batman looks at me unsure but then hands me a mask and collapsible short staff. I pull on it and it splits into two. "Don't need the mask remember. No way can they hurt me. And no one even knows or cares I exist." I tell him tossing it back then look at my weapons. Perfect. I blink and my eyes go infrared. I see Joker and Bane arrive on my level.

"They're here." I tell Batman and he grunts getting up. And puts his on his utility belt. Ready for a fight. I blink again and turn off infrared. And take a deep breath preparing for a fight.

Then Bane walks into the room (the room is huge by the way) it's about a block because it was a never completed part of the original city). Batman launches 2 batterangs at him. They explode when they hit him. But Bane just laughs and points at his gear. Venom. A super steroid that is untraceable. They black market it all the time down here in the slummy areas. I take the chance to go and strike Bane. The metal posts strike him in the head causing him stagger back a bit. Then I strike back and he is knocked back a bit more.

"Oh ho, ho, Batman who is this? A new appren-" Bane starts then I hit him again this time under both arms in quick succession before he can finish the sentence. Law of the Street. Never show weakness or an opening. Then as he's stumbling backwards I send my foot out behind his ankle and do a cross strike like an X. The staves cut into his chest a bit causing his ribs to break in areas and blood to start leaking from his chest.

Bane growls at me then says, "Diablo Nino. Joker. Do the job." Then he sends a punch out at me. I quickly sidestep to the left and feel a sharp metal stab deep into my lower right ribs. I spin around spinning my two staves with me to the right causing the dagger to carve into me. THONK! They slam straight into the Joker. I feel the dagger let go of and lodged into my side about 3 inches from my stomach. I painfully pull it out with a gasp and throw it to the other side of the room far out of their reach. I hear a faint whistle of speed and quickly roll to my right bracing my body to a plank almost, both dodging Bane's punch and causing him to fall forward on his face with a sickening crack. I roll away then go to a kneeling position. I put my hand to my side where the Joker sliced me. It's bleeding heavily, I'll need to use some of my powers to heal later. I look up and see Bane still on the ground and the Joker attacking the Batman. Batman isn't doing well. His left arm is still broken and he's barely holding off Joker with his right arm. I look around feeling light-headed and my vision flickering in and out of black.

Then I see the knife Joker used to gut me. About 20 feet from me. If I can get to it I can try to get Joker. If I don't pass out from blood lost first. I glance down again and see a huge puddle of blood gathering beneath me. I stand up painfully and see only black for a couple seconds. Then it starts to clear up again. I stumble forward slowly but surely towards the dagger.

After what feels like forever I collapse to my knees beside the knife. I look over towards the Batman and see him struggling. His right arm is now bloody. Joker must've had another knife on him and decided to "stop playing with his food". I touch the knife and feel numb and start to laugh uncontrollably. Joker must've laced the knife with his laughing toxin! I feel my sanity slipping and grab the knife from the blade to better throw it. It cuts into my hand. I don't care my vision is becoming my blurry. I see Joker pause probably telling batman who is on the ground have any last words. I throw the dagger.

It hits Joker square between the shoulder blades, he falls to his knees then all I see is darkness.

**The Joker**: The Batman's #1 arch-enemy… in his opinion. He is an A-List Supervillain.

**Bane**: A B-List Supervillain that uses a highly illegal drug known as Venom to go toe-to-toe with the biggest and strongest heroes.

**Darker Gotham**: The Gotham that is under newer Gotham which thrives. Darker Gotham has yet to be liberated of the Crime Lord rule.

**Days of Oblivion**: A day where there was no moon for a week and many strange things happened. A time that gave many individuals superpowers.

Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? Exactly you want to learn more stay tuned for more.

Who is this mystery teenager that has much skill and power that just saved the Batman from 1 A-List super villain and 1 B-List super villain?

What is going to happen next with our main characters and who are the main characters?

Where is this story going to take place? Yes some will be in Gotham.

Which DC Universe is this when as well?

How will you stay away from this story? Depending on who you are pretty easily or hard.

Stay tuned and remember Read and Review. If you have any heroes or villains you want me to create for you and put in the story, PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll try to put them in the story. Also sorry about spelling and the jumps in places I'll revise them... Eventually.

'Til Next Time Atticus Out ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Nameless

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. In the next chapter I'll better explain the injury situation which many of you were confused about. Also this is only my second fanfiction. My first one was getting pretty decent views but then my mind crashed when I ran out of good ideas but that won't happen here. Anyhow here's chapter 2.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Nameless_**

**Wayne Manor, 9:14 EST.**

'Batman should be back by now. He said it was only a small situation.' I think to myself. I look to **Alfred**.

"I'm sure **Master Wayne** is fine, **Master Grayson**." Alfred says.

"Alfred you know that he should be back by now. Should I suit up and-"My sentence is cut off by the sound of the **Bat Mobile** roaring in to the **Bat Cave**. It lands sloppily. That tells me Bruce is not okay.

The car opens and Bruce comes out looking crippled and weak with pain and agony on his face. One arm is bent backwards in the forearm and will need serious surgery. The other is bloody but seems to have clotted preventing further bleeding. But in his hand is a boy about my age by the looks of it. His lower right side is sloppily sliced from his ribs almost to his stomach, displaying the Joker's work. He also has a smile on his face indicating he had a dose of the Joker's laughing toxin.

"Alfred… Dick… Help." Batman says before falling to the ground. Alfred and I rush to Bruce and his unknown accomplice.

"Dick, tend to Master Wayne. I'll tend to our guest. He is in need of more help than Bruce." Alfred says in a commanding voice. I nod.

I pull Bruce over to one of the empty counters then take off his cowl and decide first to wash off the blood to see what I'm dealing with. The cut isn't that deep on his right arm. I put a gauze on it and wrap it. Then move on to the left arm. It is mangled and is not looking good. Amputation is a near picture even but I'm sure he'd kill me if I did that so I decide to straighten the arm. Bruce screams in agony as cracks fill my head as I finally straighten it. He will need a doctor. I put a quick splint on it then look him over for any other major looking wounds. His legs seem fine and he has no puncture marks or scratches on the core of his suit. I think he may also have a concussion.

Then Bruce stirs a bit. His eyes open dazed for a second. They quickly look around as he takes in his surroundings he sits up and takes a deep breath, calming himself before he does anything rash. Nothing he hasn't done millions of times before.

Then he exhales and says, "Where is the kid I arrived here with?"

I look over towards Alfred two counters over. He's cleaned the kid's wounds and patched up his open side. He also has hooked him up to the life support system. That's not a good sign.

Bruce gets up off the counter and walks over to Alfred. I follow him.

"Who is he?" I ask Bruce.

"I don't know." Bruce says looking at the boy.

"Why did you save him?" I ask even more curious with Alfred listening in now with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't he saved me. Bane and the Joker. They outsmarted me. I was getting destroyed. Then Bane through me into a building. And I wasn't getting up easily. Then the boy was there. He tapped me and said he could help. I argued but he said he didn't matter so he was going to fight even if I wasn't going to let him so I gave him a spare Bo staff which he quickly collapsed into to staves. He… he attacked Bane quickly knocking him down twice and then Joker stabbed him. He turned his with the blade and hit the Joker with the staves. It was genius. He minimized the damage by causing the Joker to let go and moving with the blade. Then he pulled the blade out and threw it out of anyone's reach. Then Bane got up and tried to smash his head in from behind and the kid straightened out almost as if he heard Bane coming and took out Bane's legs which were unbalanced because of his follow through causing Bane to knock himself out." Bruce pauses taking a ragged breath. Then continues, "Joker turned on my then. He attacked brutally. I held him off for a while then in one of his attacks Joker slipped a concealed dagger into his hand and sliced my arm and kicked out my inner thigh sending me to my back. He said, 'Oh Batsy we both know that it was going to end like this.' Then he gasped and fell to his knees. Then to the ground. His dagger, the one he used on the kid was lodged spot on in the small of his back between his shoulder blades. I looked back and see the kid with his hand outstretched bloody. In a demonic laughing state. He had the Joker's toxin in him. I get up slowly and pull the dagger out of the Joker and put it in my utility belt. I rush over to the kid pull out some extra Joker toxin immunity that I have just in case. Then I call Gordon and tell him Bane and Joker are at the tracker's (I put down and activated as I spoke) location. Then I grabbed the kid and dragged him to the Bat Mobile and got here as fast as I could and you know the rest. The kid said he was born in the Days of Oblivion."

"The Days of Oblivion?" I say recalling something from the Bat Computer. I rush over to it and type in the Days of Oblivion. Then read what I find aloud, "A week of days, about 14 years ago where the moon wasn't even in our dimension. It just vanished. The week caused many of our heroes and villains to gain their super powers."

"Masters Wayne and Grayson, what about the children born in this week period?" Alfred asks looking at the kid.

I type in Children Born during the Days of Oblivion. Nothing comes up. "There's no data on it. I'm assuming that these kids probably haven't been discovered," I say then continue my thesis quieter. "Or they… don't exist."

"No data. A kid that took out 2 villains that nearly killed Master Wayne. What have we come across?" Alfred says.

I look to Bruce and his eyes state the answer. A mystery that the greatest detective will find out.

Then I hear a cough. I look to the teen. His eyes are open and darting around rapidly trying to determine his surroundings. Then he realizes that he has an oxygen mask on and is in a glass life-support system, causing his already wide eyes to get wider.

Bruce rushes up to the pod and says, "Kid, you are in the Bat Cave you need to calm down." Which causes him to freak out more it seems. He tears off the oxygen mask and starts banging on the glass life support system.

'Nice Bats, Nice.' I think to myself then realize that he might be wanting to tell us something.

"Alfred open the pod!" I order realizing if we don't open the pod he'll break it. Alfred quickly steps over to the pod and types in the command to open the life support pod.

The pods opens with a hiss and the kid rolls out and lands on the ground. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down.

After a minute he finally seems approachable and Bruce and I step up to him and Bruce says, "Are you okay? You were put in that life support pod to help you recover."

"Because to me at least you seemed to be having a huge freak-out moment and the pod was the cause." I add cheekily earning a glare from Bruce.

The teen exhales loudly and says, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't like being in a pod or being observed from the other side of a glass."

Then the boy looks to his lower right rib section. He taps it and winces. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on the wound and then the shadows leap off the floor and surround his hands, then slowly sink into his body. He slowly takes off the gauze and bandaging. His stomach is healed completely with only a faint white line where it used to be and even that is fading right before my eyes!

I step back a bit astounded and Bruce has a stony face on then he says, "Start talking. Who are you?"

The teen looks at him and smiles. "I am no one. I have no name."

Alfred: The long time Wayne household caretaker and butler. He is highly skilled in medicine and almost always treats his masters with respect… Almost always.

Master Wayne (Bruce Wayne): The only son of the Wayne family. His parents were killed in an alley way with him present. He is also known as Batman, Gotham's proud protector. Fox says that he does the Batman thing as a hobby.

Master Grayson (Richard AKA Dick Grayson): The only son of John Grayson and Mary? Grayson. Dick lived at the circus until he was 8 when a horrible accident happened leading to the death of both of his parents. Bruce Wayne was present at the time and saw himself in the boy and adopted him after the funeral. After a couple months Dick became known by another name, Robin the Boy Wonder.

The Bat Mobile: A bridge jumping vehicle created by Wayne Corp. It was never put into production, but it works just fine for Batman after a couple adjustments and personal styling.

The Bat Cave: The place where Batman operates with Boy Wonder. The only entrances are in Wayne Manor and behind a secluded waterfall.

**Now how do you like that chapter?**

**I wrote it about 10 minutes after the first one and if I must say is pretty good.**

**Remember to R&amp;R. I'll write more later and will put a post-up a poll at the beginning of next chapter which you'll learn about then. Til then Atticus Out :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Gameplan

**Hey Guys Chapter Three has ARRIVED!**

**But A poll is in order to determine what will be our nameless heroes name is.**

**Option 1: Dekon (Deke for short)**

**Option 2: Vilcas (No reason why. I've used it in skyrim and think it's a unique name)**

**Option 3: Zero (Until we decide a better name later.)**

**Option 4: Your Choice. As long as it's not cocky or vulgar.**

**His last name is already going to be Wisp by the way because it sounds cool and it will help in the story later. Unless you come up with something better. The poll will go on for 3 chapters. Meaning this one and the next two. The next few chapters I'm taking a break from Batman and the rest of the unknown circumstances surrounding OC Hero #1 and going to help develop the story and introduce some more characters. In the next couple chapters you'll meet some more OC Heroes and Villains. Three of which are from Rolling Up High and One of them are from leena1445. Enjoy the next chapter it's the longest one so far by a LOT ;).**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Gameplan_**

**November 7****th****, North Bludhaven Tradehouse, 3:04 PM EST.**

"Tell me again why you need my help, **Theo**?" **Spencer** say. I just teleported into his secluded, warehouse near the center of **Bludhaven** (Quite genius actually. No one would ever search for a thief lord near the heart of the city, knowing that most thieves escape to the outskirts of the city or leave it entirely after a "job". Smart, Spence, Smart).

I take a deep breath and begin to tell Spence about my day that led me to the AMAZING idea. "Okay, so I woke up this morning, got dressed you know did all the regular stuff and went to breakfast with my god-forsaken stepfather. We sit down at the counter as usual, it was pretty busy that today but we still got top rate service. Anyway, stepdad says I have to go with him on another business trip. We argue, I lose as per usual. Then the food arrives. I ate an awesome cheese and egg omelet with ketchup on the side. The cook got it just right so that the ketchup wasn't overpowering the omelet and-"

"Presto!" Spencer says rolling his eyes and tapping his watch impatiently, "He gets side-tracked. Get to the point, Theo. I have a meeting with some 'friends' at 3:30 and you know what it's like selling a 'product' to a buyer when you make them wait on you."

"Yeah. I know. But I was getting there. So I finish my omelet and my stepfather pays and we are walking out the door when I see the TV. The reporter was announcing the great unveiling of the **Knights of the Round Table's** armor at Bludhaven Historics Museum. Today. Don't you see this could bring you and me to the next level? We already are above the petty common thief but this could get us more jobs resulting in more money. Spence, I could get enough money to finally get away from my stepdad and you could get enough jobs you could become not only a thief lord but a king of the thieves." I finish ecstatic. I only am telling him because he's one of my few friends and because I need help to pull it off otherwise, Law of the Jungle. Or is it the Every Man for Himself law? Oh well doesn't matter yet.

"This could also get us the wrong kind of attention as well, Theo." Spencer inquires, "The bigger the crime the more time the more attention and the attention of more powerful forces. Cough, The Justice League, Cough."

"The profit outweighs the risk besides I already know of at least 3 BIG buyers." I say enticingly, spreading my arms out to emphasize the point. "That won't squeal because they don't have to."

"Who?" Spence asks and I see the ambitious look of my friend appear. 'He's intrigued Jackpot.' I think with a smile.

"Oh lets see, have you ever heard the names, **Queen Bee**, **Vandal Savage**, and the **North Rhelasian General Sing Han Lee**?" I say smugly.

He looks at me in shock and jaw slightly open. I smirk knowing that even his hyper-speed mind was taking a while to process what I said. He blinks again and recovers his composure straightening his posture and asks one word, "How?"

"Well you know my ability. Well I may have delivered notes in front of their rooms at about 10 o'clock asking for a reply via telephone which I used a disposable satellite phone too by the way to not be tracked and answered the calls in **Gotham City** by the way just to be safe. I got call backs from those 3 and a few of the regular 'customers'." I say with a yawn. How long have I been here now? Ten minutes I only planned to tell him once and get a quick yes or no. Oh well.

"But I thought you had to at least been to the place once before you teleport to it. Have your powers grown?!" Spence checks. He wants full stories. Being able to create a good gameplan is what he's good at and is one of the reasons I'm here.

"Nah. I can go anywhere and be anywhere as long as I've seen it before. I saw Queen Bee's castle on TV when they had all that conspiracy against the JL going on 3 weeks ago. I saw Savage's place when a former client gave me a photo of Vandal's island instead of the money in the suitcase. Another suit came by the next day and gave me my money. I think that the original was offed. And I saw the North Rhelasian Government center when I went on a trip there with my stepfather." I say nonchalantly.

"Okay. You've convinced me. I assume you're here for help since you only know the words 'winging' and 'it' in a heist and you don't want to screw up because you already promised it to high end buyers that could easily off you." Spence checks his observations and guesses, "You also expect there to be resistance when you try to steal the armor so you need my skills to help, disable the guards and get past security. Am I right?"

"As always." I reply smugly crossing my arms.

"**70-30 split**." He says.

"50-50." I retort. I'm not going to let him break me this time.

"70-30." He says again. Oh he's in that kind of mood. I have to relent a bit or it will get worse.

"55-45." I offer, hoping he accepts.

"80-20, now. Come on. Should have given in at 70-30. Now I'm factoring in my employees." He answers with a glare.

"Fine 70-30." I say with a grumble and stick out my hand to shake, "By employees you mean the **pickers** right."

He shakes my hand as laughs saying, "Of course. And so you know I would have settled for a 60-40 split."

"Now you tell me." I murmur, then ask, "What's the plan?"

"Well first I have a meeting in about 15 minutes so I have to go. Come back at about 4 and I'll have a plan and explain."

"Got it." I say then teleport to my room.

**November 7****th****, North Bludhaven, 4:03 PM EST.**

I look at the clock on the wall of my messy room. D-mn it, it's past 4. Spencer's going to kill me. I turn off Geometry Dash and toss my iPod onto my night stand. It knocks over the book I've been trying to read. Oh well.

Then I think of the Warehouse and feel myself teleport there. Then I'm there in the blink of an eye, I'm there.

I look around and see a big pile of bricks about an inch away from me and let out an exasperated breath then say, "Spence what are you trying to do kill me?"

"Sorry. One of the pickers brought in a load of them and asked if he could put them here until he completes a deal for me." Spencer says with a joking tone, trying to make me laugh it off as nothing.

"It's okay. At least they weren't closer." I say with a light laugh. At least. "So what's the plan?"

"Okay come over here and I'll show you." He says. I walk over and see the schematics of the building and the blueprints to the **LexCorp** **Security Orbs Mk. 17** and** Wayne Enterprises** Security Camera**. **"Okay so here's the plan. You teleport us inside of the building and drop me off right here before the room under this camera. The cameras don't work below them. Then you teleport here below the camera by the security room. Chances are the door is cracked so you can see in and teleport. If not break it down. There will be two guards. Disable them and plug this flash drive into the main computer it should be a Star Labs Galaxy 7. I will do the rest via this watch. I'll take control of the system and delete all the footage for the past about 10 minutes then loop it. After that I'll get the Security Orbs to shut down and destroy their cameras with a little hacking. I want to salvage them this will be great stuff to sell. Then you will teleport next to me. And we'll start getting all of the armor and the Orbs together so you can teleport them out. Then we're home free hopefully. I have this flash drive set to self-destruct after being powered for 10 minutes this will short out their system and guarantee them no way to track up. The drive is **Xenothium** powered to allow me to interact with the museum's mainframe and firewalls, it also is the explosive, be EXTREMELY careful with it." Spence finishes with determination in his eyes.

Then a laugh escapes his mouth and he says, "Dude, This is going to be awesome. We're going to be rich and clean. You can get away from your dad and I can start up my business. Hah, ha, ha."

I smile completely realizing what we're about to do. Soon I'll be in the big leagues and away from my stepfather. "Oh snap. Spence give me a second I have to go for a second. I just realized a couple things we might need. I'll be back in 10 secs." I pull the hood of my sweatshirt over my face to guard my face and eyes.

Then I picture the office my stepdad works at. I blink and I'm there. I see the **prototype suits** and **iCite tech** in a case on display. I glance around and see the room is full of board members in suits. Disgusting. I **phase** to the iCite tech and then to the suits and back to the front. I smirk then teleport back to the Warehouse.

"Got what we need." I say with a huge smile covering my face. I just made a fool of my stepdad, the vice president of LexCorp.

"Nice. Are those the new suits that customize to your thoughts? Awesome, I heard they used the Martian Manhunter's help for that. Wait are those iCites? Dude now we are definitely getting out of there clean."

"Of course. So when do we commit the crime?" I smirk.

**November 7****th****, Bludhaven, 9:10 PM EST.**

I look at my watch for what feels like the millionth time in the past 10 minutes. Finally it's 9:10. I open my closet door and slip into my suit. It feels soft yet sturdy. I think of my design for the suit in my head and put an iCite behind my ear (Sort of ironic I think. They call it an iCite and it goes behind the ear). Then the suit constricts a bit and I see color and the design implements being woven together out of nothing and fusing into the suit. The woven fabrics begin to solidify into what I want them to be like and then they're there. Part of the suit. I walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror. I have a black mask covering my eyes and a dark red and black suit on. I am wearing my black combat boots with metal in the soles and the suit created black gloves to cover my hands.

"Cool." I say giddy with excitement. I am now the person I wish I could be all the time I am now, Presto.

I look over my costume one more time then try phasing to Spence's Warehouse. I feel a slight delay in the teleportation this time. Oh well, I must still be getting used to the tech it's only about a nanosecond hesitation but I felt it. I look around and see that I'm in the warehouse and that the bricks and other hazardous materials have left.

Then I see Spencer. He has put on the suit but optimized it so that it is sort a mix between Batman and Lex Luthor almost. The suit that is in contact with his body is dark and metallic looking. He has it so each joint section isn't connected (unlike mine which is more or less like a Lanterns suit without their ring thing in the center) and he has two miniature lasers integrated into his suit under his forearms. In addition to that his has a cool looking cape that is entirely black it seems to disappear in and out of view at times so I think he has the cape so it's density shifting. That way in a fight it seems to be non-existent because you can't touch it or grab it when it's set for the same density as air. He also has his watch integrated into his suit giving him a holo-computer, the ability to turn it into a small EMP, and a way to tell time. Overall he looks pretty bad –ss.

"You ready, Horoscoper?" I say cockily putting stress on his Alias.

**_AN/: When characters are going into a battle or into any sort of mission or assignment in costume, I'm going to have them start calling each other by their codenames because it makes it seem cooler and more dramatic…That and it makes it so they can't be caught easier ;P_**

"Naturally, Presto. You got the Xenothium drive?" Horoscoper asks nonchalantly. Yep my friend is in the mood for this.

"Oh no I forgot it." I say in mock disappointment, pulling it from my utility belt (which surprisingly doesn't have anything in it other than some marbles, string and 3 rolls of duct tape).

"Nice, you link up your iCite to mine yet for communication?" He checks. Crossing his arms his power already telling him the answer.

"It is now." I reply grinning like a mad man as I tap the iCite and think of his. It connects with a quick dinging noise to signify it's finished.

"Good. You ready, Presto?" Spence asks.

"Born that way, Horoscoper." I say smugly.

"Then teleport up under the camera. And let's let the game begin." Spencer replies and a smile crosses his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder and think this is going to be good then think of the target destination.

**And Chapter 3 is COMPLETED. Gosh that was hard to write. I spent about 2 hours on it and 1 of those hours was just staring at the screen trying to see if it runs even semi-smoothly. Also thank Rolling Up High for those two characters, next chapter you meet the heroes from Spencer, erm, I mean Horoscoper's point of view. Also remember the poll. I need help with deciding OC #1s name. I have his plot mostly figured out as well as his mysterious powers but his name eludes me. Oh well. Also one of the guests who reviewed this story brought up a good point in most stories or even TV shows the villain or antagonists always seem extremely evil and insane but also don't realize their potential for good. That inspired me to write this part of the story actually. I want my quote on quote "Villains" to be cool and not at all ridiculous most of the time at least. Also I hope you noticed the Luthor foreshadowing. Also in response to guest I agree that Lex Luthor is a very strong leader as well as a smart villain. Trust me he will make appearances throughout my story. Please REVIEW and keep sending me OCs they will be used in later chapters I swear! Until Next Chapter Atticus Out!**

**P.S. Please note I am new to fanfiction so may not completely understand the polls reason #2 for why I am taking a couple chapters to determine the name. Also I am going to revise the chapters it's just taking a while. Just polishing it up almost. Make them easier to read and touch up on details I need to put in.**


	5. Authors Note 1: Sorry

**I am sorry I haven't up dated in a while and this is only an Authors Note. I've been writing WHOLE LOT. I just haven't finished the chapter. Also I feel a bit stupid because I set up the poll wrong. Oh well. I think you can vote now. If not please PM me. Also every 5 chapters I won't update for a while because I will be doing major editing and revising. Some plotlines might be changed as a warning so if you get confused I'd re-read the story maybe or just carry on. So I better get back to chapter 4. This is just an explanation as well as an apology. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed, PM'd me and have even looked at the book. Thank you so much. Til next time Atticus Out. ;P**


	6. Chapter 4: The Knight Heist

**What's up, my faithful, amazing, cool viewers… unless you don't want to be one of those descriptors. Any way I've been working VERY, VERY hard for you guys and have typed up CHAPTER 4 (the word for echoes in your mind). Yes this chapter will have action, adventure, and some pure awesomeness. Okay just kidding it's another chapter. I was feeling pretty egotistical (is that a real word of well) for a second but this is a pretty big and important chapter for starting things. Also so far the poll is looking like this:**

**Dekon with 0 votes**

**Vilcas with 1 votes**

**Zero with 0 votes**

**And 0 write ins.**

**Thanks so much for your participation to the person who voted. You will have 1 more chapter to vote after this then the name that won will be announced 2 chapters from now in the story. And without further a delay here is CHAPTER 4 (the word four echoes in your head). ;)**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Knight Heist_**

**November 7****th****, South Bludhaven Historic Museum, 9:15 PM EST.**

I blink and take a deep breath feeling the air around me. It's colder. I take in my surroundings. Its dark there's a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton in front of me. I see no Orbs in the immediate area and I glance up. We are at the position. I nod to Presto. He grins then teleports away.

I make a quick glance at the next room. It has 3 Orbs in it but they seem to be primarily guarding the armor and relics not searching for intruders. This seems to be almost too easy. Almost I remind myself, almost there is still much room for error.

"Presto, how's it going up there?" I ask impatiently. Orbs may be programmed for certain tasks but sometimes they alternate positions and I didn't have enough time to check how often.

"Just finished up, Horoscoper. Two night guards duct taped up and teleported to Cuba. I just put the drive in, this is actually seeming easy." Presto says, with a laugh. He must have enjoyed his part.

I wonder if he's kidding about teleporting the guards to Cuba. Then my holo-computer pops up. "I'm on. Stay where you are I'll tell you when to come here." I tell him in a commanding tone. Then I start putting hacking the security system, deleting the codes for the Orbs and inputting new ones, while also looping their memory to prevent us from being caught. I quickly do the same for the security cameras on the walls. Then say, "Presto, we are good to go. Time to do clean up duty."

"Got it." Then he appears next to me. "Let's finish the job. This is too weird. I must've watched too much television because we should have at least tripped some alarm, did we?"

"No. But come on we need to finish this off quick before we do. Come on." I say expressing my own concern. Next I order all the Orbs into the room then I type the kill command into my holo-computer shutting down all Orbs and cause them to revert back into their smaller spherical shape.

Then we get to work. I push one of the three armors to the middle where we are putting the loot. And continue to take the rest of the exhibit. I look at Presto he is staring at a sword in a display case with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Presto don't-" I try to warn seeing the next thing about to happen. He touches the glass. An alarm goes off throughout the building. He looks at me his face in shock.

"What ha-" He starts

"I set up for the armor you dolt. If we had time then we would clean out the rest of the exhibit." I exclaim semi-annoyed by his actions. If I wanted to take the sword I would have already gotten it. Gosh didn't he realize that. For heaven's sake it was a main attraction in the center. "We have only a couple minutes before the police show up. Start transporting the relics." I order all joking leaving my voice. I needed to prove that this was serious.

He gulps then punches his fist through the glass case, grabbing the sword while mumbling, "You've got to have the sword, Theo. It looks cool, Theo. God." Then he teleports to the first armor and then disappears with it.

Good one down. 2 left. Theo reappears and goes to grab the second armor when someone says, "!pirt ,nialliV"

Presto trips, but then teleports next to me making himself upright and we stare at our new setback. There's a boy about our age and a girl maybe a year or two younger next to him.

The boy is probably an inch or two taller than me with short, blond hair. His green eyes have that somewhat unnerving glint to them. You can tell he is a smart individual. Judging from what just happened and his costume I'm guessing he's a gifted magician. He wearing a white hoodie with one of those cool tuxedo shirts that is really just a T-shirt underneath and is also in jeans. It's not over the top like our costumes but that also means he has no perks in his armor.

The girl next to him has black hair mostly in a bun with 2 lennons or chopsticks sticking out of the bun, some of her bangs out and on the right side of her face. She has a mask over her eyes so I can't tell the color. She's maybe a 2 or 3 inches shorter than me. She has a dark gray one strap blouse on and has a black skirt with matching leggings. I notice a utility belt full of knives and other sorts of nasty surprises, I'd bet. Then I see the katanas, one on each hip.

"Stop your thieving and I might consider making this quick." The boy says crossing his arms and straightening his posture. A simple gesture I've used often. It help you assert your authority… Only if the person or people you are doing it to don't know the trick.

"Or mister magic and miss sword could let us go free." Presto says with a grin and thumbs up.

I see the two heroes try to hide smiles, while I just grin outright. Oh course only Theo could make heroes laugh at his thieving.

"Sorry but that isn't possible but since your funny and like joking you could actually like jail. I heard they like a joker." The boy retorts with a dry humor.

"I like my idea better." Presto rebukes. Then asks, "So what are your names or more likely alias' Magic Man and Sharp Girl?"

"The name's Blade. I honestly don't know his name. We just met outside." Blade answers. That gives me an idea, they don't know each other so they shouldn't be able to work well together.

"Magus. You two?" Magus adds curtly.

"Presto. Like that magic you do. Presto Chango." Presto jokes then teleports behind him slapping him on the back as if he's an old friend then teleports back by me.

I see astonishment quickly spread across the two's faces as they realize Presto's power.

"I'm Horoscoper. I'm just going to warn you right now that you might want to give up now. This won't end well for you two." I bluff. Then crack a smile at Presto he catches my drift and gets ready into a fighting position. I quickly follow.

"I guess we'll have to take you down. I would say sorry if you get hurt but I won't be." Blade tells us. Then gets ready for a fight.

Then it begins. Theo teleports in front of Magus and sends him a quick high kick to the head. That's all I see before Blade comes at me. I move to the left with ease. As her swords stab where I just was. Then I duck down and do a sweep kick, dodging her blades and sending her to the ground.

I quickly jump back a bit to dodge her spin kick from the floor. I feel the adrenaline start to pulse throughout my body. This is going to be fun and a bit easy. I love my foresight.

"So why do you want to stop us? Send us to jail? Fun?" I ask doing a cartwheel to the right to dodge two knives she throws at me. They hit the back wall and explode. Okay then don't go near the daggers. I get no answer.

"I'm guessing you aren't a talker. Well that's fine, I'll talk for the both of us. But first." I say then somersault forward push away her swords that are coming at me and tap the top of one of her daggers then knock her down and quickly step away. She hits the ground and then the dagger makes a beeping noise and explodes. She screams in pain.

I smile and then say to Presto through the iCite, "Hero One is done. So Presto you almost -" Then I instinctively move my head and upper body to the left. Narrowly dodging Blade's katanas. I grab her extended arms and flip her. She uses the momentum and lands on her feet, grabs my arms and flips me. Uh-oh missed that one. I land on my stomach with a painful THUD! "Ow! Never mind Presto." I groan, rolling to my back.

"You shouldn't have gotten cocky." Blade says with a smug smile. Then goes to stomp on my chest. I put my hands up and catch her foot. And push her away. She falls back and I quickly get to my feet and go into a fighting position. She gets up with her swords in hand and rushes at me. I smile and think to the iCite to start firing my lasers. The lasers activate sending out two red beams of energy that hit Blade sending her to the ground. I keep the lasers aimed on her until I feel satisfied that she is down. Then I shut off the lasers, their beams dwindle in power until they stop entirely. (AN: The lasers do this because they still have power in them and if you cut off the energy source the energy still in the lasers are still being used. This will be a weakness of his.) Then I look around for Presto. He is rapidly teleporting from one place to another while what I can only describe as white orbs chase him one of them hits where he just was and it explodes violently. Whoa, this guy knows some powerful magic. I wonder if he knows **Doctor Fate**?

I study Magus for a second to see when I should intervene then I take a quick glance back at Blade. She's getting up. Okay, I'll help Presto later Round 3 is starting. I turn and face her crossing my arms and put up a signature smile. Then say to the girl, "I'm guessing you aren't going to give up and say 'You can keep the loot.'"

She looks at me for a second then says, "Actually I am. You can have that stuff I'm only here for the fight. My orders are to learn. I've learned and now I can leave."

I look at her in disbelief. It must've shown on my face because she starts laughing. "Really? You are leaving."

"Right now. It was fun. Next time I'll get more than two hits on you though." She answers.

"Wait two you only got-" Then she throws a dagger at me. It lodges itself in painfully in the deltoids of my shoulder. **_AN/: This is that place where your shoulder and arm are connected. Chances are you just took your hand and put it there feeling the slight gap (If you pushed it hurt slightly). That is apparently your deltoids. If that is wrong I blame my dad and the internet._** Then smoke shoots out from it as a cover preventing me from seeing what's happening. When it finally stops she's gone and all that's left in her place is a token. I cautiously walk up to it, to get a better look. It is about 4 inches wide. I pick it up to examine it further. It is orange and in the center is a solitary S. What does that mean? Who is Blade? Who gave Blade, her orders? Why am I so curious? Then the earth starts shaking.

**Finally finished! Sorry for the delay I was making this chapter even longer but then I realized that the two chapters didn't run smoothly together. So I'll post the next chapter soon. I sincerely apologize for the delay again I was busy. I also thank leena1445 and Rolling Up High for the awesome characters. Magus was another of Rolling Up High's characters and Blade is from leena1445's story Crash. Blade's plotline is most likely going to be different and her history will be different but still similar for the most part. Thanks again for reading and reviews and favorites are much appreciated. Also I am still accepting OCs if you have them they will appear in the story. 'Til next time Atticus Out! ;P**


	7. Author's Note 2: Apologies

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while I have written a lot of the story but just haven't been able to upload anything in a while. I'm writing this from school even. I promise I will upload in a while. Til Then Atticus Out.


	8. Chapter 5: The Vlatavan Kings

**Hey my faithful viewers and readers. I am back with another chapter of THE ENDGAME: BOOK 1: HEROES ANEW! I really enjoy writing this story. I am sorry I left the story with a cliff hanger last chapter and the LONG delay I blame it on starting High School and having only Honors and AP classes as well as being Varsity on Cross Country (Which by the way means I'm IN THE PAPER. Ive been in it I think 2 or 3 times now. Yep Up and Coming Freshman. Sorry for rambling about my personal life)but I will make up for it by finishing this little bit of story with Presto and Horoscoper and Magus. This chapter will need to change point of views at the end to better progress the story as a whole.**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The Vlatavan Kings_**

**November 7****th****, South Bludhaven Historic Museum, 9:15 PM EST.**

I phase to the left of Magus narrowly dodging a bolt of magical energy then give him two quick punches to the stomach and teleport to the other side and give him a low kick to the legs knocking him down.

"Slous fo avatalV, dnefed sevlesruoy!" Magus chants before his head slams on the iron rail guard and then crashes to the ground.

The ground starts shaking and I look around and see the source. A pair white spectral beings are emerging from the armor like they were imprisoned in their shells. One has a sword and shield and the other has a lance.

Magus must've been calling to the souls of the people who wore the armor as his last order before I defeated him. The two I must say look pretty awesome. They look like kings of a long, dead and forgotten time. It's too bad I must destroy them they stand between me and my new life.

I teleport to the side of the one with the sword and shield. Then steal its sword. The phantom roars in rage and slams the blunt of his sword into me with surprising speed. I fly backwards parallel to the then ground then phase away narrowly missing the lance lord's attack. It shatters the ground where it strikes sending concrete with metal in it flying everywhere.

I crash to the ground and let go of the phantasmal shield. Instead of hitting the clattering to the ground it sinks into the earth. Great, I can't even use their weaponry. I roll to a kneeling position and look at my opponents. The Lance Lord is pulling out his lance from the ground and the Sword King is cockily spinning his sword around him and then stops it and adopts a fighting stance with a loud roar.

"Horoscoper. I need help. Magus has made the armor become spectral beings that can kill me. Help now please." I say to him through the iCite.

"Understood. Give me a second… I have to put something away." Spencer say briskly.

I look forward at my distractions. They are ready for a fight. I imagine two blades being created and merged into my suit on my forearms and ready myself for the next round of my battle.

Spencer's POV

I rush over to the last place I saw Presto and Magus. The ground is scorched from Magus' magic and the foundation of the building is unstable. Hopefully Presto just called me over so he can phase us out of here but I somehow doubt it. I wince shrugging my shoulder. I took out the dagger Blade threw at me out immediately after picking up the insignia. What does the S stand for? S… S… S… Hmm… Shadows! The League of Shadows that must be it. But I've dealt with the shadows before and they don't use this emblem they use a more snake-ish looking S and they never carry it on they're person also there is no orange on their garbs so why would there be any on their sigil. Who is BLADE and of all the clues to leave me why the hell did she leave me this f-ing S!?

THUD! I see Presto slam into the stone building support then teleport away and what appears to be a ghostly knight in medieval armor hurtles through the pillar. I do a backflip to avoid trampled. I see a sword swing towards me in my mind and instinctively slide left and send a powerful back kick in the direction of the assaulter. No connection. I spin and see a wispy teal glowing knight behind me. The knight roars in outrage and grabs for me. I drop to the ground and use my legs and try to grab the entity. My legs connect with the arm for an instant but then pass through its arm. I immediately roll backwards avoiding the knight stabbing me with a drive towards the stomach. I spring up and to my feet and backpedal to avoid the Ghost King's precise, and controlled onslaught. I watch his movements, every time he attacks his arm solidifies and then reverts back to it's translucent state. I tell iCite to begin to route power to my lasers.

The phantom lunges at me again. I bend backwards and the blade goes over me. Now! I tell the iCite powering on the lasers. The beams of power shoot out of the forearms of my suit. I fall to my back but swing my arms in an X across my body. The lasers catch the Ghost King and slice him in half then shut the lasers off. The solidified body of the phantom falling to the ground slowly. I realize I've been holding my breath and time regulates again. The Ghost King hits the ground and begins to sink into it as if the earth is reclaiming him until only his sword remains. I stare at the place where the spirit sank into the earth.

"Presto, I've got mine. What about you?" I say into the iCite.

"I've got complications. Just get all of the loot now because I think I hear sirens." Theo answers, his voice sounds taxed and breathing ragged. My mind instantly darts to the memory of Theo's enemy. He's also a spectral figure that uses a lance. Given what I saw about the phantom I fought his knight will have far more of an advantage than Theo will have.

SLAM! The door to the museum bursts open interrupting my train of thought. Police officers begin flooding in. Fully equipped to take out anything that's in their way.

"Get on the ground and put your hands behind your back and you won't get hurt." One police officer with a megaphone shouts. I look at the police officers getting ready to apprehend me. They look prepared and ready, but fearful. I tell the iCite to make my lasers begin to charge power but to focus most of it's energy into the top of the lasers causing them to glow.

"Officers if you are smart then I would recommend you all leave. I do not wish to hurt you but will if you keep me from reaching my goal." I raise my right arm and aim it towards the police force.

Theo's POV

Blood oozes from where the spectral lord grazed me. Shiithunk! I teleport to the left narrowly missing the blade being swept at my head. I use my momentum to keep myself flying to the left out of the Spector's reach. My gaze shoots over to the behemoth, he is on his knees pulling out the blade. His density shifts back to his untouchable phase. My mind desperately searches for a way to take out this monster.

Okay, I think He is only able have contact with his targets when he is on the offensive. So the only way to even have a chance at defeating the phantom is to put myself in harms way… Really? That's the only way.

The Spector pulls his sword out and surges forward towards me. I teleport forward and feel myself pass through him. He was solid.

"Urgh!" Pain writhes through the entirety of my body. I'm caught somewhere. The phantom roars in outrage and turns into his ghostly figure once again. The pain lessens and I teleport forward once again away from area. I swivel around and see the Spector with a knee to the ground and trying to get up. His armor has disappeared in spots and what remains seems contorted and won't be usable being more of a hindrance than beneficial… And he's no longer transparent and ghostly.

I quickly glance down at myself and see it in a similar state of affairs. My suit is cut up but the iCite nanotechnology is slowly repairing it. I move upwards to stand but my legs buckle beneath me. I gasp in agony as an icy heat engulfs my legs.

"Presto this is Horoscoper. I need help there are about 36 police cruisers here and more inbound we need to get out of here." Spencer tells me through the iCite tech. I gaze to my right and down seeing the squad cars below me.

"Got it." I groan, then a mad idea appears in my mind, "Horoscoper, fall back to the center of the treasure room. I have an idea."

"Understood. Just make it quick." Spencer answers, firmly. I gaze upon my opponent and see him attempting to rise from the ground. I focus myself and prepare to teleport.

I phase forward into the Spector my hands inside his chest plate, then I teleport slightly downwards. The spector is teleported into the solidity of the roof. I feel my knees scream in agony. My body is partially in the roof of the building. My hands feel like bricks.

_He's dead._ I take a deep breath. The air fills my lungs I take my first breath in what feels like forever. Then I remember Spencer.

"Spencer, where are you?" I ask with an exasperated breath.

"I've fallen back to the treasure room. What are you going to do? I don't think my suit will have enough power to get rid of all these officers." Horoscoper answers.

"Are you the only one in the room?"

"Yes but not for long. There's a huge wave of them making a surge forward. If you're going to do something I'd do it now."

I grin and say, "If prepare to be amazed." Then tell the iCite to broadcast my voice into the officers' helmets.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if I can have your attention. I the amazing Presto will make this building disappear. And all of you will be falling into the foundation below and before it was made so. Until time officers, it has always been a pleasure and thank you for visiting the Horoscoper and Presto cabaret. I think of being just outside of Bludhaven and say for dramatic flair, "3. 2. 1. Presto." Then I feel my gut wrench and feel like throwing up. My arms feel onfire and my legs feel colder than ice. I feel my body and the museum dissolving along with Horoscoper.

I focus on the spot in the woods of Bludhaven and feel my body and the museum reassembling. THUD! The sickening sound echoes through the empty forest.

"So Spencer, did you like my plan?" I ask before bursting out into laughter.

"Wha- When? How did you?" I hear over the iCite.

"To be honest Spencer. I really thought that wasn't going to work. But it did are we outside of Bludhaven? Because I think I missed my mark by a lot if we are." I say still laughing. I'm alive and I just teleported a building and a living person. "Wait do we have the stuff in the museum?" My mind goes ecstatic thinking of all the possibilities.

"Presto."

"Yeah? Tell me." I answer my heart pumping.

"The risk paid off. It's… It's all here. Even the other exhibits." Horoscoper says then we both are silent.

"Well then, I think that this was a huge success." I answer with a laugh. "Now can you get some of your pickers to get me out of the ceiling?"

Nothing is broadcasted over the iCite. "Uh, Spencer? Help? Please."

The door to the roof opens and Spencer walks out with his signature smirk on his face. "You do realize that I could just leave you here and you'd might as well be dead."

"Dude, Spence come on. Stop joking and get me out of here." I say grinning then gesture down to my body submerged in the roof.

"I'm not kidding around, Theo. I get everything in this situation. And you get left here to die. Why shouldn't I just leave you." Spencer states, his demeanor is serious and strong. You can tell why he's the one in charge.

My smile drops. "Spence, you can't, you wouldn't. I'm your friend. Please don't leave me!"

"That's not good enough, Theo. You know that I am in this for the profit. I said this in the beginning, 70- 30 split and right now I think the split has gone up." Then he starts walking away.

"Spencer fine you win. 90-10. Please just get me out of here." I plead. He just wants more he won't leave me. Will he? He keeps on walking. "100 percent, please just get me out of here it hurts." My legs are now beginning to integrate and fuse with the ceiling. I need to get out of here now or I will be stuck in the ceiling for ever. " What do you want? Please anything."

"Theo. There is only one thing I want from you and that is your abilities… But I can't get that. So here is my idea. You now work for me. If I want something you will get it for me. I'll give you 10 percent of the profit and leave you alone for the most part but you will do what I want when I want it no matter the risk. Do it or I leave you?" His voice is stern. He's not lying.

I contemplate my options. I can accept and be guaranteed safety but be almost a hitman, I could be left here forever in pain and die. Or I could try to jump again. Hmmm. Well I'm sure as hell not going to try jumping again, I'd disintegrate. I'm not going to be left here to die or I'll be forgotten and I don't want that. I don't want to be his hit man. Hmmmm. Negotiation for the win.

"I'll do it, but I want 12 percent of all profits we make. You still get to use me for whatever but this will be a partnership that only you can break off. And I can still do my own stuff. And get a yacht." I reason starting high knowing that although this is a serious matter that I will still stay myself and not let Spence know what's going on in my head.

Spencer is silent for a couple seconds, thinking it over then speaks, "Fine, but you only get the yacht after 100 heists and you'll keep it in the lower half of the hemisphere near the Philippines." Then his suit surges with red energy being concentrated into his lasers. The lasers blast not in streams but like an explosion this time blowing the ceiling to bits. I fall landing on the hard tile meters below. Spencer hops down and says, "If you cross me, it'll be the last thing you do, Partner." Then offers me a hand up.

**November 13****th**** Paris, France, 10:51PM UTC.**

"Mr. Cortez, Paris is such an interesting place isn't it. Full of elegance and ingenuity. Do you agree?"

I'm at Le Comptoir du Relais, the most prestigious café in Paris. The weather is overcast and brooding but the atmosphere is upbeat. People walk around outside with umbrella's. The Eiffel Tower is just in sight. This meeting is more important than anything I've ever done in my life.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, if only the weather would cooperate. It is a pity." I answer using all of my abilities to try and read Mr. Luthor. So far, I have nothing.

"Of course. Now I understand you have a proposition for me, Mr. Cortez." Luthor says. I feel anxiety swell up in my stomach. I suppress it.

"Yes, I do. Mr. Luthor, imagine if I told you that my company is working on the power of teleportation." I tell Luthor. Luthor leans in his fingers interlock and he rests his head on them. He's bored, not good.

"Mr. Cortez, you fail to see that the world has not only have developed that technology but there's also the fact I see no practical use to it. You see Mr. Cortez ever since Wayne figured out that the quantum entanglement clonecould be swapped with the original in placement, teleportation is fair game. You are two steps behind in this affair." Luthor critizices, his words are lulled and distant. He doesn't care, or he's just acting that way.

"That may be, Mr. Luthor but the teleporter remain stationary and can only be sent to one place. What if I told you, that I can create a phase gun that can not only displace matter instantaneously but also be small enough to be considered a hand gun." I state boldly. Luthor sits up, intrigued he has a sly smile on his face that unnerves me.

"Now Spencer, I think we both know that this 'teleporter' can be easily used for nefarious purposes and you 'can' create it. If you 'can' create it then why would you need me? I know what you want boy, and that is a loan. And if you want a loan it needs to be on my terms. But out of interest, what percentage will I get from this investment?" Luthor states. His deduction is impeccable. I blink, snapping myself out of my awe.

"I believe a 70-30 split would be fair. I plan to sell them for a high price but create a few." I explain.

"I think a 50-50 deal would be more to my favor, you need the money. This means I get more out of my investment. And I want a prototype within the next two weeks. Understood?" Luthor declares, his tone states that the topic is not up for discussion.

"Yes, Mr. Luther. I understand." I say, keeping my expression blank to hide satisfaction. I would have gone 20-80. This deal is not as Luthor thinks. I don't want or even need his money. I need his popularity to further rise in the stocks, and in the people.

"Spencer, before we conclude I know you only want the publicity of my company not my money. I admire that. You're a very smart boy. I really see myself in you. Which is why you get my money only after the prototype is in my possession. Further more if I get anyhow should I put this 'thefts' of my property and I find out about it I will turn you over to the authorities. Capice?" Luthor dictates. My face goes slack, I underestimated Lex Luthor and now I look like a fool in front of him because of it. I take a deep breath and then regain my composure.

"Ca posh. Yes, Mr. Luthor." I answer. Then stand up to leave. "It was a pleasure but I must be off."

Luthor nods then says, "Indeed." I begin to walk away then Luthor says, "And Mr. Cortez, we'll be in touch. After all you are my only connection in Bludhaven."

I gulp unnerved that he knows this. Then walk the booth two over. "Theo, time to leave. Did you get all that?"

"Of course, 'my leige'." Theo says with an over exaggerated roll of the eyes then slides out of the booth. "So Spence, what are we going to do about this?"

"We can't worry about his insight on us right now. We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. After all this 'partnership' with LexCorp won't last. We've been given all we need." I tell him we walk out the door, "We now have free clearance into Lex Corp."

**Lex Luthor's POV**

"Seri," I say feeling a sense of unnerving as I see the Cortez boy and another, a partner Theo by the looks of it, leave the building. My information from Queen Bee, and Savage was correct. "You put tracers on both boys, correct?"

"Yes, sir." She answers slipping into the seat opposite of me.

"Good. We must be sure that the Cortez boy and his teleporter don't overstep their bounds. Send a command to an eighth of the security probes he has in his possession to activate, go into stealth mode and transmit their feed through 3 satellites then to my computer. I want to know what those two are up to at all times."

**YES FINALLY YES! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT AND CRAPPINESS OF SOME PARTS OF THE CHAPTER BUT YES AFTER A MONTH I HAVE COMPETED IT! And next chapter we get back main character and OC #1 Vilcas Wisp! Also so you know I will be uploading a bios book to better describe the characters. I hope you stick around for the next chapter. Of THE ENDGAME SERIES! (Which I am talking to DC about owning the UNIVERSE! I hope they say yes then I can write this and publish this as a real book. And you'll all be test readers!) Remember to Read and Review and send more OCs I have like 6 more that I'm going to add in over the next 20 chapters. Until next time stay cool and I'm Atticus Victori saying BYE ;) Oh yeah MERRY CHRISTMAS ENDGAME FANS! And a "Happy New Year"!**


	9. Chapter 6: Brothers

**Hey Guys It's me and I'm back with another chapter of The Endgame! I am sorry I don't update often. I've been busy with my YouTube channel GROWING in popularity! Also you guys are AWESOME! I have gotten 1000 views on this book! AMAZING! To reward you I will have more plot twists, more drama, more action, more romance (which I don't know how to write), and more focus on this now 39 paged book. Without Further a due here is chapter 6. (Also I Sincerely apologize for the delay****and many mistakes.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Brothers_**

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, **

**8:10 Est.**

"Vilcas, Alfred sure knows how to cook, doesn't he?" Dick says patting his stomach. Thanksgiving dinner was huge. Alfred cooked for Dick, Bruce[FB1] [FB2] [FB3] , Oliver Queen, and Roy Harper.

"Yeah, that was the best meal I've ever had!" I say, reminiscing of the turkey and buttery mashed potatoes with gravy.

"You've said that about every meal." Dick says, holding his stomach to keep himself from exploding with laughter.

"Well, when it's not true I'll stop saying it. Besides I wasn't the one who got in an eating competition with Roy." I point out joining in with the laughter.

"Ugh. I still feel full. How could Roy eat 7 servings? I had 6 and now feel like dying." Dick groans.

I smile slyly and add, "You do know he was going back for an 8th when Mr. Queen said they were getting ready to leave."

"God. HOW?!" Dick asks, "Just how?!"

I laugh and say, "Maybe it's something to do with him being 17 and us being 14. With age comes an appetite."

"That's as good a guess as any." Dick says, with a laugh.

"Do you think that we'll have to go out and patrol tonight or will we be able to sleep for once?" I ask yawning. Fun fact turkey is a great sleep inducer.

"I personally hope that we can patrol. Maybe Batman will let us go out on our own tonight!" Dick says hopeful, "That would be awesome."

"Yeah." I say wistfully. Ever since I saved Bruce, Alfred and Dick have been letting me stay with them. I have sort of been almost adopted by them. Bruce has allowed me to create my own costume and join the ranks of the Wayne Family. I still keep the name I gave myself 10 years ago but I am a Wayne now. Dick treats me as a brother and Bruce as a son.

"Maybe I should ask him. I've been running it through my head now for a while. I'm certain we could take on a few solo runs without him or any other Leaguers checking up in us." Dick says as we walk down the corridor to the South East wing.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? From what I can tell Bruce still thinks we aren't ready and my powers are…" I begin to say but then quiet. My powers have been being temperamental and while I've been trying to improve them.

"Don't worry. I've been training for eight years and you have enough control over them when you aren't trying to stress them by improving. I think that we could handle a couple of thugs trying to rob an old woman if we came across it." Dick answers understanding my concerns.

We walk to the piano where Dick plays the password. The bookshelf to the left of us pops out slightly and we open it. I walk through first and step onto the high speed elevator and wait for Richard to join me.

"I'm just saying that if he wants to know if we're ready then how can we prove it without a test or a trial run?" Dick says, as I press the button sending us into the Bat Cave.

"Fine, you can ask him. I'm going to organize my stuff and practice a bit." I answer.

"No need to be annoyed by it." Dick grumbles.

The elevator comes to a stop and opens revealing the imposing cavern known as the Bat Cave. I answer Richard saying, "I'm not annoyed. I just have a hard time believing Bruce will let us."

"I'll tell you how it goes then. Have fun playing with your toys." Dick says with his eerie laugh, he uses to scare villains and annoy me by bouncing it around the Cave continuously.

"Shut up. Have fun with Bats." I say with a laugh then walk towards the armory.

**Gotham City, Bat Cave, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, 8:35 Est.**

I look at my newly reorganized gear. My suit is almost like an assassin's suit. It's completely black with a hood that is thin in the fabric and the armor is primarily ceramic plates that are thin but light, lining the inside body of the suit. On my shoes there's jet propulsion built into the soles and on each leg there's two collapsible staves. Of course I have a utility belt packed with smoke bombs and other cool gadgets like mini one-time use lasers and a couple batterangs. All of my own design, the Waynes just provided me with the equipment.

The hood has a built in digital interface that runs over the rim. I have a mask of course making my identity "unrecognizable". But really I don't have anyone who would care to know who I am or even recognize me if they did see my face. But Bruce said I have to so.

"Hey Vilcas, guess who got us permission to go out on our own night run?" I hear Dick call out with his laugh bouncing around the cave.

"No way." I say smiling at him.

"Yes of course. Now who's the best? I am." Dick says his step full of bounce and grinning like a maniac.

"What's the catch?" I ask suspicious. From what I can tell Bruce would never be okay with us going out alone.

"Well, at first Bats was extremely annoyed that I would even ask the question but then he thought about it and decided that we could go if we take two other sidekicks with us. And I know the two who would give anything for this!" Dick says ecstatic.

"My telepathic powers tell me that one of them will be Roy?" I say with a smirk.

Dicks jaw drops and I laugh, "No I don't have telepathy Dick, I just have an eidetic memory and recall Roy complaining half the dinner about not getting any solo missions."

"Well that's one of them. I'll call him and Wally for the team. I'd invite Calder but he's busy with Aquaman based off the news. Manta attack on Atlantis. Nothing big." Dick says.

"Cool, I haven't met Wally yet. He's Kid Flash right?" I inquire grabbing my stuff and getting changed.

"Yeah. He'll be overjoyed that you got his hero alias correct. Hey here's a question?" Dick says while he's getting changed into his Robin costume. "If you can be overjoyed and have joy how come you can't be underjoyed?"

"Hmmm." I say running scenarios through my head of literally almost everything. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you can be very happy, fine and unhappy making the word inept?" I finish getting changed and walk down to the river that runs through the cave and admire my suit. I impressed myself something that doesn't happen often.

"Maybe," Robin says, "Or we just invented a word and it just doesn't have any practical use yet."

I smile. Of course Robin thinks that of course. "Just call Kid Flash and Speedy. And then ask the question why is Speedy called Speedy when Wally is The Flash's sidekick."

Robin laughs and says, "See Shadowalker that's why we keep you around."

**Gotham City, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, 9:21 Est.**

"So you're Kid Flash?" I ask Wally as he arrives on the top of the skyscraper.

"YEEESSS! Someone finally got my name right. Pleased to meet you, I assume you're Vilcas or Shadowalker." Kid Flash says with an exaggerated bow.

"How come you were the last one here then?" Roy jokes and we all start laughing. This is going to be great.

"Hey when you're in my house and my mom says that she's making another helping of stuffing with mashed potatoes and gravy, you wait… then you steal all the food and eat it while you run like h-e double hockeysticks and hope that uncle Barry doesn't catch you. Even if it is the most exciting thing that will happen in your life." Wally says, making us all laugh. " I mean it guys this is probably one of the coolest things that has every happened in the history of the our lives. I mean we're finally getting to run a mission without any babysitter."

"Yeah a bunch of sidekicks and a no name all earning a rep!" Robin says then does his eerie laugh.

"Dude, why do you do that?" Wally says as he runs to the otherside of the roof searching for some action. The rest of us follow suit. This feels a bit weird. I don't expect Batman to let us all have our own mission. I mean afterall we're the ones who want the mission. I know Aqualad did too and I haven't heard of Atlantis being under attack by Manta.

"Why not? Everyone needs a call card." Robin says with a shrug.

I think for a second and decide to ask Robin about my concerns, "Hey Rob are you sure that-"

"Hey guys, I've got some action. The bank on the corner of West Ave, and Central Way is being robbed. Let's go." Speedy says interrupting me.

"Central and West… That's one of the 5 banks that works for Wayne Enterprises!" Robin says, then shoots his grappling hook off into the distance swinging off. Speedy and Kid Flash follow leaving me behind. No matters, I'll get there before any of them. I fall backwards and feel myself hit my shadow. Then I'm swung forward and appear in the shadow of a lamppost on the opposite corner of the robbery taking place.

"Hey guys I'm here. Should I mark out the territory?" I ask feeling adrenaline beginning to pump through my bloodstream.

"How in the world did you get here before me?" Kid Flash asks as he skids to a stop by me leaving a smoke trail from the friction.

"Well, I'm Shadowalker. Anything involving shadows I can interact with. See." I say the snap my fingers and KF's shadow grabs his foot. Wally screams and Robin laughs as he lands next to us with Speedy in toe.

"That's a bit creepy. No offense. How'd you get the power?" KF asks with a shiver.

"Guys, robbery in progress. Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have come you guys are all acting like kids." Speedy snaps, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Sorry. I'll tell you later, okay KF?" I say as we run down the street to the bank.

"Got it. I'll hold you to that though." He says then pulls down his goggles to cover his eyes. "Okay, I've switched to thermal, there seems to be 8 guys holing down the place. All with big guns. Oh god there's civilians. Maybe 10 of them."

"Got it here's the plan. KF, Shadow I want you guys to save the civilians while Speedy and I try to take out the guys taking the money." Robin says, his calm demeanor better asserts his authority in the matter. It's his city, his bank and in a way his people and mission.

"Understood. KF, how many robbers are guarding the civilians?" I ask.

"Looks like 4. Two each?" He answers with a cocky smile.

"Two each." Then in an instant all 4 of us are in the lobby of the bank.

Kid Flash and I split off from Robin and Speedy. "They're on the second floor back office." Wally tells me. He runs up the stares and I run into a shadow on the wall and come out of Kid Flash's outside of the room. The hallway is thin and has a low bearing ceiling with several offices lined along side them.

Kid Flash opens the door and runs into the room. I follow. The room is full of filing cabinets and desks. In the far left corner two desks have been moves to make a makeshift barrier. The room is gray and bleak. Two of the guys guarding the hostages are in front of the barrier. I give a silent nod to KF and we go in.

I step into KF's shadow and appear out of the right guard's. "What the he-" The guy begins to say then I give him a strong punch to the stomach. The man hunches over and I drive my knee up to his face. The man collapse with a loud thud.

I hear the unmistakable sound of a bullet being ejected from the chamber. I turn as see Wally standing with his back against the filing cabinet.

"That was a bit easy. The other two are out as well. You were a bit slow." Wally says with a smile.

"Jerk. I was supposed to get at least one more." I say smiling.

"Well should've been quicker. Don't worry the night's not over yet and we still have to tie up these guys."

I walk over to my thug and grab a pair of collapsible black handcuffs from my utility belt. And put them around his wrists. Then put him against the filing cabinet.

"One good thing about getting only one is that I only have to cuff one." I yell to Wally who is past the barrier and cuffing his second thug.

"True." He says as I walk past into the barrier and see the hostages. They're getting up and looking at us with astonishment on their faces.

"Uh. You're free to go." I say, a little confused on what to do.

"No they're not." They say in unison. I look at KF, we both have worried looks on our faces.

"Hey Robin Speedy we may need some… KF, I'm getting static." I say my voice wavers.

"Vilcas get ready to shadow travel to me." He says running to my side.

The civilians have dull emotionless expressions on their faces. Each one of them has their arms to their sides slack. Even their breathing is in unision. What's wrong with them? I wonder. Then they move all at once. Reaching out and trying to grab me and Wally. Their movements planned and precise. I'm certain they aren't in control.

Kid Flash bursts out of the small confined area and I step back to follow but am grabbed by one. I fall backwards to the ground and I'm immediately swallowed by the horde. I feel their fists fingers tearing at my suit and hitting my body. I feel a secondary presence slam itself into my mind trying to gain control. My vision fades in and out not very helpful even when I can see for I'm covered in people. I need to get out of here. I tense and cause the shadows around me to surge up from the floor tearing people off of me. I scramble to get up and run see a my shadow on the filing cabinet. I run straight into it and feel myself travel the void and appear out of Kid Flash's shadow. We're downstairs in the middle of the lobby, only. The doors and windows are barricaded with concrete and metal. The concrete from the floor has been torn up creating a chasm that seems bottomless.

"What happened here?!" I ask, my mind is racing. Is it just playing a trick on me?

"I was running for the door when… Speedy. Robin. They were fighting something. It must have been huge and then the land tore open sending the debris against the roof, walls, windows… Exits." Kid Flash falls to his knees. I look him over and see a metal post sticking through the side of his body.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! KF, stay with me! Eyes up, eyes up!" I cry sliding over to him. "What should we do?"

Wally's suit is beginning to be soaked with blood. His face is draining of color and his green eyes keep rolling towards the back of his head. "Come on, Wally! Focus. You can't die." I say then put my hands on the wound and try to use my powers to heal the wound. My body goes cold and I feel darkness surge through it. I hear the controlled fumbling down the hallway upstairs. I exhale and see a wisp of shade dissipate. My vision blurs. I take my hands off of Kid Flash. His wound has heal up a bit but the post is still there. I notice that my vision has cleared up but the shade is still leaving my system.

"Shadow, what did you do?" I hear KF gasp. He's alive but I'm certain that he'll lose consciousness if he doesn't lose the post.

"I used my power. We need to get that post out of you now." I say and go to pull it out.

"No. I think that we can get it out with less blood loss." He says.

"Come on, Wally. Stop being a baby. We're pulling it out." I say with a scoff of disbelief. Of all times to try and joke.

"No, really I mean it. I've been teaching myself how to vibrate my molecules through solid objects." He says.

"Okay. Stand up and I'll hold the pole and you get it out of you." I order. He rises slowly. I grab the pole and say, "Go." And immediately my hands go numb. It's like a vibrating massage chair. Kid Flash slowly vibrates off the post. I can see his molecules, it's almost as if every cell in his body is moving within a small of the position that they're supposed to be in then moving back. Watching the whole thing is disturbing but I can't look away. After a few more seconds of struggling, KF is finally free then he collapses to the ground.

I throw the post away and rush to his side. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so. Luckily my molecules have arranged themselves to stop me from bleeding out but I'm sure I have internal bleeding." Wally explains with an upbeat tone then asks, "What's the plan?"

I think for a second. What are our options? There's fighting the civilians but… I can't guarantee that we'll be able to hold back and they're being controlled. There's the walled up windows and doors but then we'll be leaving Robin and Speedy in this house of horrors. Then there's the chasm… I'm certain I could survive whatever could happen down there, but Wally can't. Ugh. D-mn it Robin, 'we should split up. It's just a couple of robbers.'

I sigh then say, "Okay here's my plan. Just realize I don't like it." Kid Flash gets to his knees and pushes himself to a standing position.

"Don't worry. It'll be better than any plan I come up with. I have officially zero, zilch, nada going on in here except the thoughts of, man that post hurt." KF says as words of support.

"You will need to vibrate yourself through the wall. You're hurt and need to get to Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, or anyone for that matter then tell them our location." I tell him.

"Got it." Wally says getting ready then says, "How will I get across the chasm?"

I extend my arm towards the chasm and the shadows in the room congregate to the gap, making a bridge made of darkness. "I'll keep it there only for a couple seconds after you start then I'll need to dissipate it to keep my energy." I tell him already feeling my strength begin to fade.

"What about you?" KF asks concern on his face.

"I'm going into the chasm to find Robin and Speedy. I won't leave here without them." I say, my voice strong and commanding.

"No. That's a bad idea we don't know what's down there. We should both get the Leaguers then come back." KF exclaims, "This isn't a game, Vilcas."

"I know that KF!" I shout, "I also know the more time we spend arguing the less energy I have to go down there and the higher the chance Robin and Speedy will be injured. I'm not changing my mind. Now go."

Wally looks at me for a second, even in the darkness of the room I can tell he's unhappy with my decision but understands. "You better find them and survive." Wally says. Then picks his goggles off the floor and puts them on. And in an instant, Wally runs into the wall of concrete and metal. I watch as his body vibrates through and eventually disappears. I wave my hand and the bridge dissolves.

I exhale and prepare to descend into the darkness of the chasm below. **_/AN: Okay so the chasm is at least 100 feet deep and Vilcas can't see the bottom even with infrared vision which I was too lazy to rewrite him into for the first part of the chapter. (Shrugs shoulders nonchalantly) Also the building takes up the entire block quarter mile to give an idea of how massive it is. _**

Then I hear a malicious voice say, "That was a bad idea." I turn just in time to see two huge hands pushing me off the edge and into the chasm.

**Gotham City, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, 10:01 Est.**

The city's under havoc and chaos every face I passed as I raced towards Wayne Manor was fearful. The ground has been torn and citizens are being assaulted by their neighbors, friends. I watch helplessly as a swarm of 30 or so of the controlled engulf a few citizens.

"Why am I not helping them?" I ask myself, then my vision fades. My body falls and I grunt as my momentum flings me into a building.

"That's why." I tell myself getting up. I glance down at my wound which only minutes ago was oozing blood. What did Vilcas do? I am really curious about it now. He better survive this because he's left me questions.

I hear something drop down behind me. I spin and see the Dark Knight, with Green Arrow. Then see Barry skid to a stop to the right of Batman. I grimace as I see their expressions and the disaster going on behind them makes me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Where are Robin, Shadowalker, and Speedy?" Batman says his voice holding nothing but irritation.

"Down at the bank at Central the corner of Central Way and West Ave. What's going on?" I ask feeling a billion questions run through my head.

The heroes take off and I follow catching up to Uncle Barry. "Barry, what's going on? I mean it I'm scared and hurt. Tell me."

The Flash skids to a stop and turns to me. "Wally, do you have any idea what you or your friends did? What wrath you've unleashed?"

"No. All we did was go and stop some people who had hostages and were robbing a bank. What did we do?" I ask suddenly feeling uneasy leaving my friends.

"Robin went against Batman's wishes. He took the 3 people he knew wanted a mission and went to find one without Batman's consent and will. And now a villain has gone on a city rampage, and Batman is off task because he's worried about his sidekicks." Barry says, his voice showing the anxiety and worry in his voice. Not for me, or the city even. For Robin, Vilcas and Speedy when Batman finds them.

"Batman should pay attention to the problem at hand though." I retort in disbelief.

Barry starts, "Wally it's not that simple. Bat-"

"No it is. You, Batman and the rest of the league are always going on about how we need to put aside our own personal worries and protect the people." I spite, "And now you are going to ignore that and try to save us? No we can handle ourselves just go and save the city. I'll go and help the others. "

Barry looks at me for a second. His face is blank but then it slowly turns into a smile. "You know, I always have been saying that you are too immature and irresponsible. You've just proved me wrong. I'll go and tell Batman. Do you need anything before you go?" Barry asks his voice full of pride.

I grin and say, "Well maybe a hospital. Or a couple **Quickshots**."

Flash reaches into his belt and pulls out a 4 syringes full of the Quickshot elixir, handing them to me. "Be careful." He says grabbing my arm before I take off.

I grin and say, "Since when have you known me to do that."

**Well, I know this chapter is long and horrible but it's a filler. Sorry: P. I've also been really busy because of everything so I haven't uploaded. I have been going through a bunch of hardships in my life and have come to a few realizations I wish I hadn't. I also was going to write more on this story but every time I tried it seemed off so I stopped. I will also be posting two stories that are more to just better explain this one, a Character Bio story and a History/ Information clarifier story. Also if you think the mood changes from my intro and outros to the story it's because I write the intro before the chapter starts. So until next time Atticus Out.**

[FB1]

[FB2]I was going to put Wally West and Barry Allen in then decided against it because Wally has a big family and I expect that they would all be together for Thanksgiving.

[FB3]


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Okay so before you all kill me in a blood thirsty rage for not updating I have a very good reason for it and that was ... I was busy? Okay so it's not a good reason but I was I'm taking 6 honors courses and it's starting to mess with me and I am on Varsity Track now so that takes up a huge amount of time, not including the homework I have. I mean literally my back back weighs 32.73 pounds! Any way I would be posting a chapter right now but two things are preventing me from doing so. The first is I spent f-ing 3 hours typing up chapter 7 and was so proud of it, after revising and doing ALL of the editing crap I hate to do because it annoys me but I felt obligated because I haven't posted in a while. But NO f-ing stupid word screwed me over because I click save and it freezes and says and I quote "Microsoft Word 2013 has stopped working - Restart Microsoft Word 2013". I mean really why of all the stupid things did that happen. So I click restart and I get then document back and it has NONE of the freaking revisions and half the document is gone! WTH?! So right now I am retyping all of the second half of chapter 7. Also the second reason I'm not posting quite yet is the 3 people who are sending me death threats to post more or else you will kill me. One is yeah, I'd like to see you even try to do that, two if you kill me you'll never see how the story ends and three I can and will stop posting this story and take it down if I ever get annoyed enough so next time you f-ing try to threaten me think or else I will delete this story. Any way those of you who aren't those 3, I appreciate your constant support for this story. I know I am not the most reliable of updaters but I am trying my very best to try and get better at setting due dates for myself. I plan on posting the next chapter by Friday-Sunday because I want to try and make it perfect for you guys. Also if the wording is a bit off I blame Honors English because we're doing Romeo and Juliet and my words are all old language rules. Hopefully you guys are understanding and can wait a little bit longer. Also to Kideathpool I have recieved your character Nissa and have successfully adapted her to my story (she even shows up in chapter 7 if your paying attention *hint* *hint*) The reason why this chapter is taking so long to write is because I have so much subplot to tangle into it. I already have chapter 8 done and will post it like a week after chapter 7 because my friend and I had a good idea and needed to write it before we forgot just be prepared for chapters 8 &amp; 9 to be sortof out of the storyline and a few more chapters every so often it's a complex story line like uber complex I have like 30 pages in a notebook. Also I am writing another story I will probably never post any where because it's personal but I may put quotes in my story from it from time to time. Finally guys if you haven't read the character bios yet I recommend you do because I put alot of work into the characters sort of need the feedback of any sort. So that's all for this author's note but just to illiterate I will be posting chapter 7 over the weekend with any luck so until next time Atticus Out!


	11. Chapter 7: Dangerous Steps

Hey guys! I'm back sorry for the delays in updates. High school has A LOT of homework and I'm on varsity track so… Any way enough about me talking. The plotline of the story is in existence it just doesn't have details that's why I haven't gone further in the story. I need a LOT of introduction. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE YJ UNIVERSE

(My recommendation is you listen to the song on a loop while reading the first part

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Dangerous Steps_**

**Gotham City, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, 10:05**

I open my eyes and see the embodiment of chaos in front of me. Screams of mothers searching for their children. Buildings collapsing and the earth is shaking.

"Well what do you know, he actually did it." I say with a short laugh. I see multiple heroes of the Justice League rushing around trying everything they can to help the people of the city. I look at the sky and see nothing but clouds and frown.

"That sucks. He must literally is insane because he's one of the idiots that lives on this planet." I sigh. I lift my hand and let the light envelop it. "I've always hated darkness."

I focus the energy surrounding my hand towards the sky dissipating the darkness that has fallen over the city. A solitary machine falls from the sky. A mangled hunch of junk that was the source of the darkness. The air around me feels warmer and I am bathed in light. I love it. My lips curve into a smile. I hear someone step up behind me and say, "Hey kid, who are you and what did you do?"

I turn to face the intruder and see the Atom aiming a beam of light towards me. I sigh and say, "I'm the one who fixed your problem." I stretch out my left hand towards him and bring the light to my hand. "And I am Hyperion. Don't threaten me unless you know the consequences."

The Atom's face falls into shock and I shoot the beam of golden light at him. He shrinks just in time to dodge but the beam continues on and hits the building behind him blasting through the side of it. I watch as Superman goes to stop the building from collapsing. "This bores me, tell the league they're welcome." I say coldly.

I let light absorb me and teleport myself to the far side of the city just so I can see the Atom transform back to his regular form. Why does light have to act so dark during these times? I pull out my iPod and smile, "Lonely Boy" perfect song for the perfect moment.

"So how long do you think it'll be until the next one is up, Hyperion?" A girl asks appearing next to Hyperion twirling one of her throwing knives around her fingers. Her cyan eyes look deeply into mine searching for any signs of dishonesty as I answer.

I force myself to keep a straight face and not look away as I tell her "I'm guessing 2 months… And the next one won't be so easy to destroy." Then I look away nervously. I never can hide anything from her for long.

"Thanks for the information, my employer will be pleased. I'll see you around, Hyperion." Assassin says curtly before doing a back flip off the building and disappearing into the street below.

I walk to the edge and scowl, as I see nothing. So much for that perfect moment.

**Gotham City, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, 10:07**

My eyes open and I immediately feel a strong twinge of pain shoot to my head. "What just happened?" Heat soars throughout my body as I move to sit up. I blink and see sun spots afterimages behind my eyes. I exhale in pain and see steam appear.

I push myself upwards to a sitting position and causing my headache to worsen and the heat to triple. "Urgh." I grunt in pain. I call the darkness surrounding me to envelope my body cooling it. I smile at the cold and lack of light.

"Okay, Vilcas. You just got pushed into the chasm. There is nothing down here that can kill you unless you let it." I tell myself, before letting the darkness roll over me once more then dissipate. I look around at my surroundings. It's dark even for my eyes. The only light is coming from above, as if the world has been converted into night. Which I would be perfectly fine with. I smile, despite the situation this is really nice actually. Surrounded by shadows with only a few beams of light falling far enough to touch the ground as if they were chosen.

A scream of pain breaks me out of my smile. Oh yeah, Robin and Speedy… Oops? I jump to my feet and immediately feel a surge of energy flow through my body as shadows jump off the walls towards me at the sudden movement.

I scan my surroundings looking for any sort of sign for my friends. My eyes fall onto 2 pairs of footsteps. I quickly follow them, rushing forward in hope that that scream was not one of death.

The footsteps lead into a wider more open area in the chasm and then stop disappearing into nothing. I hear an eerie laugh echo throughout the cavern just a little ways away.

"Robin? Speedy? Where are you?!" I shout hoping that one of them replies. A shiver runs down my spine, and a low growl resounds around me. Then a little kid's laughter follows.

"Looks like there's a little hero all alone, oh how I wonder where they went, right Tirargan? If I recall one is left besides this one. The other, not so much." The little kid's voice bounces off the walls as if it were it was riding it.

"What have you done to my friends, kid? Tell me now before I get mad." I say, inviting the darkness from the walls to begin to recede towards me.

"Well, well looks like this 'hero' enjoys the dark. I wonder how long it'll be until it converts him to be its faithful servant." The kid snickers as if he's sharing a secret with someone.

It's at that moment I decide the kid's a bit insane so reasoning and threatening him is out of the picture. That leaves playing along… This could get interesting. "I like to think of the darkness as my companion, rather than one of us as a supreme ruler over the other. You on the other hand are at the complete mercy of darkness' spite." I say in the direction I last heard the voice.

"Exactly." I hear the kid whisper in my ear. I spin around raising the darkness, to prevent any sort of escape. My eyes widen as there's nothing there. "I am at the complete mercy of something that has no control over me."

"Who are you?" I say, keeping my voice steady as I lower the walls of shade in hope of catching a glimpse of my enemy.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Mr. Dark Hero. But names are just to put faces with and neither of us wants that to happen." The kid says, his voice seeming to move further and further down the chasm. I follow it dragging the darkness from the walls along with me as a run. What is with this kid?

"If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" I ask hoping I'm able to be heard by the kid. Suddenly a loud growl in front of me forces me to stop. I see moonlight illuminating the ground around me dissipating my darkness.

"That entirely depends on your answer." The kid says in the darkness ahead of me. The sentence is followed by a malicious growl, I see 3 pairs of eyes in glowing ever so slightly in the dark. Two pairs are close together and of a golden-ish glow suggesting that it's one creature. The other pair is higher up, they're silvery and smaller, but the way they're looking at me puts me, makes me feel uneasy.

"What's the answer you're looking for?" I ask, looking at my surroundings for the first time. There's blood. Lots of it, all leading to the sets of eyes in front of me. I see multiple cars and other wreckage from the chasm's opening above.

"The one that's not a lie. Believe me, I can tell what the answer is." The kid says, I see his silver eyes narrow at me. I think for a second. What is the answer?! This kid doesn't sound older than 12, d- it! And he's coming up with deep multilayer questions and threatening me. What am I supposed to answer? My name? Vilcas? Shadowalker? Wisp? Hero? Villain? God d- it why?!

"My name is…" I think for a second, what am I? A hero? A vigilante? Am I the one who is in the mask now, or is my mask the **civvie** me? "Shadowalker. I am a young hero who was born with powers over darkness especially shadows. My real name is not important because it is more of an alias than I am here. It's your turn to tell me who you are now."

I see the kid's eyes gaze lessen on me. And a low snarl escape from the creature he's riding. "Hello, then Shadowalker. My name is Lycan and like you my real name is nothing less than an alias. My companion here is Tirargan. You'll meet us both in the light eventually. But until we meet again here's a gift from us to you. May it reveal your true power." Lycan says, the whistles and Tirargan's eyes disappear from my sight. He's grabbing something. What does this kid want from me his words and messages are so cryptic, why? I brace myself preparing for the worse.

"Vilcas, get away from him now!" I turn to my left and see Robin standing on top of a car. His costume is torn and ragged as if something had torn it apart like it were an animal carcass left out for hyenas. His cape has claw marks down half of it with blood lining the sides of it. I see his right forearm is a bloody mangled bite mark bent at an awkward angle. His breathing is deep and jagged causing his body to shake whenever he takes a breath. In his left hand, he's holding a single birderang.

"Robin!" I say then see the glint of silver out of the corner of my eye. I do a back-flip into the shadows and let myself fall through the darkness and rise out of Robin's shadow. I look back at Lycan, who's eyes are wide with excitement, as he pulls back a silver whip back into the darkness. "What happened, Robin? Where's Speedy?"

"This kid happened. He… He-" Robin starts then a loud THUMP resounds throughout the opening of the chasm. I see the bloody mangled corpse of Speedy, a broken bow sticks through his right leg and his body is full of his own arrows and he looks as if he has been chewed apart. His left leg and arm are gone and his head has a chunk of skull missing from it exposing the brain which is slowly oozing out onto the ground. I stare at the body for a few seconds my body slack from shock.

"I hope you like your gift, Shadowalker afterall we only did it one we heard you were coming down." Lycan says with a cackle then a dark roar eminates from Trirargan as his black snout is the only thing that passes into the light. Anger and pain courses through my body. I stare at the corpse of my friend feeling guilt coat me as if it were the plague and I was marked to die. My body trembles in rage and shadows and darkness respond to it turning sharp and jagged and swarm towards me and Robin like a typhoon of darkness. I force a shadow to grab Robin shadow travelling him out of harm's way. Then my mind focus' on Lycan and Tirargan as I step forward off of the car. The darkness that concealed them is no longer there it now swarms around me and all I see is a boy with pure white hair and silver eyes on the back of a **4-eyed monster hybrid.**

Lycan smiles and says, "I see the Shadowalker is a demon that wants revenge. Maybe someday he will have it. But today I have other plans. Have fun trying to keep control with your 'companion'." Then a kid in a cape and fancy armor appears from thin air behind Lycan.

"Hey Lycan, need a get-away?" The boy says cockily then sees me and his face pales. "Never mind."

I thrust my arm out at the three villains and the darkness roars forward like it has a mind of its own thirsty for revenge. The teleporter puts his hand on the beast Tirargan and in an instant they all vanish. My shade stops frozen before the spot where my targets just were searching for something to destroy. It sees the corpse of Speedy and my eyes widen as it turns towards my friend.

"NO STOP!" I yell pulling my hand back in an effort to stop the attack, but it only prolongs it. I watch as the shadows devour Speedy's decrepit body tearing it apart cell by cell turning it into shade, dissolving it into the darkness. I fall to the ground, hugging my legs. The darkness surrounds me putting me in an orb. I feel my power rage throughout the chasm crawling out and attacking the city. I feel tears start to fall from my face, knowing I can't stop my own power. I let the cold of the shade run rampant throughout my body and slowly let myself slip into the darkness of my eyes.

**Gotham City, Thanksgiving, November 27****th****, 10:21**

"Argh!" I yell, as a wave of cold shoots through my body. I feel myself slip out of the light I was traveling through and fall through the air landing on the top of a building with a loud THUD!

My body spasms at the cold and then I see it. The dark vortex that is emerging from the crevice that he created. What is this power and why am I being effected?

Shivers run through my body, as I grit my teeth to keep my teeth from chattering. The cold, the darkness, how I hate it. I feel warmth slowly spread throughout my body as I turn my anger into light and heat that cloaks me like a veil protecting my from the shade's dark taint.

I absorb the light of the nearby streetlights causing them to go black and focus them into orbs that circle me almost as if I'm the sun and their my planets. I push myself from the ground to a standing position. I raise both of my arms out in front of me and flick my hands out towards the vortex, sending the orbs of light flying at the darkness that is slowly beginning to devour the city. I watch as the orbs make impact with the darkness blowing huge craters into it revealing the morbid black stained materials it's concealing beneath.

I feel the cold begin to creep up my spine again, this time it's my fault for the cold. There's no way to stop this darkness except for destroying the thing that I creating it. I watch as the leaguers all land just outside of the range of the dark.

"Oh look the heroes have arrived to try and save their city." I hear a little kid's voice say from behind me followed by a snicker from an older boy and a low growl. I turn around slowly and face my observers. I see a boy with silver eyes on top of some for eyes monster hybrid between what could be a direwolf, bear and something dark. I narrow on it for a second and let a frown pass my face for a second before looking at the final watcher. He is in a suit and has a dark red cape flowing behind him. His face is covered by a hood and a mask for his eyes. He has a mischevious grin on his face that unnerves me a bit.

"It's too bad that it's one of their own that is causing all this trouble. Funny how this turned out, right Mr. Hyperion." The teenager says crossing his arms as if to size me up.

I stand straighter then, look at the boy and beast who are looking towards the vortex with malice. The boy has a sick and twisted smile on his face, magnifying the shivers which are steadily returning to run throughout my body. I look back at the teenager then ask, "You already know my name would I possibly have the honor of learning yours?" Hoping to draw them out with a distraction. Something about the kid unnerves me.

"Well," The teen starts then disappears. I feel an elbow resting on my shoulder and immediately swivel my head to the left, see him leaning nonchalantly as he says, "My name is Presto, so boo! The demon kid over there is Lycan and his buddy is Tyrargan." He taps a button on his wrist and a scarlet letter shoots up into the air and falls neatly into his hand.

"And our association is rather interested in you, Mr. Hyperion. I mean who else could shoot beams of light from their body and can take down leaguers if they wanted to?" Presto says seriously before a smile breaks his face when he says the last part.

I look at him in shock. They've heard of me. Not only that but they've heard of me and my villainy. I smile and take the card from Presto. "I'd recommend you read it now."

The Injustice League of New Villains I.L.N.V.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to join our ranks in the Injustice League of New Villains. If you are reading this then my associates have either reached you to deliver this message or you are a hero that has defeated my partners. I expect it to be the prior one. By receiving this card this means that we would like you to be part of our organization that will with any luck take control of the villain world and defeat the infamous Justice League. However, that is if you accept. We can make you join us but I unlike some of my associates know that this will result in you betraying us. I offer you a choice though, you can keep living in the darkness and be that unknown villain that will most likely be taken out on his own, or you can join us and step into the light and help lead this world into a new age of villainy. It is entirely your choice. If you do however want to join our league tell my associates and they will take you to meet me. On behalf of the new Injustice League, I hope you choose to join us in the illuminating new light.

Horoscoper

Leader Of The Injustice League Of New Villains

I look at Presto, who has teleported so that he's sitting on the edge of the building, looking at the destruction with faint interest. Lycan and his beast Tyrargan look at me as if I'm the newest bit of information. Not quite sure what to make of it quite yet.

I look out at the darkness again and see multiple leaguers moving in to counter the dark orb, which is beginning to rise out of the chasm as the shadows flux shooting waves of darkness out, slowly devouring the city. I feel a strong feeling of uneasiness surging though my body when I look at the orb. As if it's a cracked mirror showing my reverse just to see my reaction. I know someone is in control of that orb.

"Presto, I accept your invitation. I want to join the light." I say staring daggers at the orb then add, "But only if we don't do villainy like this."

Presto turns his head and smiles then teleports to a standing position besides Lycan and Tyrargan with a laugh. "Hyperion, you see there's a funny story behind this one though." Presto starts then teleports to the edge of the building, "The person that's causing all of this destruction," Then Presto steps off the building and falls, suddenly appearing in front of me with a crazy grin on his face, "is actually a hero."

Presto pokes me in the chest and I step backwards so I can have my personal space back. I look at Lycan who is lying on his stomach with his hands on the sides of his face. Tyrargan's four golden yellow eyes blink and his maw is curved showing his sharp canines, which is probably the closest thing to a smile. I turn my head and glare at the orb again, the world is turning upside down and I'm getting sucked to the center of it.

"So lord of light, are you going to join us? Because it's about time we make our exit." Lycan says his voice showing his want for a definite answer. Presto leans against Tyrargan, facing the vortex but staring at me. I glance down at the crimson card once again.

If I choose this do I leave them all my connections? If I pass this opportunity will I be stuck in living in the shadow of my goals? I feel a scowl coat my face. Then there's her the one who can see right through me as if I was made of crystal. Would I lose her? The intensity of my light shielding increases as my ambitions parley for compromise. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and slowly exhale. Knowing what I should do.

"I'll join you." I say then let the intensity of my powers surge sending all of the light in a 2 block radius to be absorbed in my shielding, "But, it'll be on my terms. And the first term is I want that thing gone."

Pointing towards the orb of darkness which is slowly gaining power, I draw the light that has been creating a shield between me and the cold of this darkness to my hand. Focusing it to my fist slowly raising it to the orb. The cold of darkness invades every pore of my body. The light pulses around my hand until my hand is no longer visible behind the blinding light. I glare at the orb and extend my fingers towards it.

The light shoots out from my hand in a beam of pure light. Shadows climb up the buildings and reach out to try and stop the light only to be disintegrated as they grow closer to it. As if the shade senses trouble it retreats back towards its source trying to create barriers to stop the impending light. But it's too late, the light punctures the darkness of the sphere. The shadows across the city freeze and as if times standing still. Then the shadows begin to fall off the buildings returning into their respective places in the night.

I watch as some shadows crawl across the ground towards the area where the orb fell. So the hero lives…

"I think it's a good time to leave." I say sternly, my eyes darting away from the remnants of the dark. Presto looks at me with an unreadable expression and Lycan looks at me with a look of pure glee.

Presto puts his index finger on his temple for a second then takes it away and sends a cocky grin my way. "Well, it seems as if it's time for you to meet Horoscoper." He steps between Tyrargan and me extending both of his hands.

Then he drops his hands onto each of us. I feel a rush of amenity through my head and surge through my body forcing my eyes to shut. Suddenly the feeling is replaced by a sharp twinge of cold. And then it's all gone.

I take a deep breath and immediately grin as I smell the faint trace of fresh ground coffee in the air. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a silvery grey board room. The floor is dark grey short carpeting and the lights above are 5 chandeliers with a solitary light in the center surrounded by what looks like diamond that helps spread the light to the farthest reaches of the room. In the middle of the room is a board table made out of what looks like dark teak wood. There are executive business chairs lining either side of the table with one more customized looking one at the end of the table facing toward the window showing the skyscrapers lightly illuminating the night.

Presto taps his temple again and his costume starts to morph into a black and red business suit starting from his head down as if it were changing every single particle of the costume one by one. I look at Lycan behind him who is stretching letting a small yawn escape his mouth. I look closely and see that his silvery costume is also slowly turning into a more formal wear. Even Tyrargan, whose fur was ragged is slowly being turned straighter to make it seem somewhat more regal but just as menacing.

"Hyperion, without further a due I'd like to introduce you to Horoscoper." Presto says pulling off his mask and putting it in his suits front pocket, motioning me to look towards the window. I look over and see someone rising from the **Executive Chair **at the end of the table. He's about an inch or two taller than me with wavy black hair. He looks well-built and has a strong posture as if he were born to lead anyone no matter the group of followers. I stand straighter not wanting to look weak, looking straight into his storm grey eyes. He doesn't look away in fact it seems as if he is analyzing me, judging to see what my worth is. He walks slowly around the table never looking away once, his face in an ever constant emotionless state.

Then Horoscoper rounds the last edge of the table and stops so we're face to face. I blink and in that second Horoscoper's emotionless expression fades into a smile. "Hello Hyperion. My name is Horoscoper, however my friends call me Spencer. And I get the feeling that you and I are going to be very good friends." Horoscoper says, extending his hand. With those few words the tense atmosphere of the room seems to instantly dissolve into a more tranquil one.

I reach my hand out to shake his with a similar grin arising across my face then say, "I have a feeling that you might be right about that, Horoscoper."

******_Okay, I'm done with chapter 7. I know I promised to have it completed and out a while ago but to be completely honest. I was tired and didn't feel a strong urge to write any more. But now it's as if a muse has reawaken inside of me, swarming my head with plotlines, characters, and plot twists. I hope you guys liked the chapter though. I know it ends on a cliff-hanger with the new character Hyperion (SECRET: He is very important to strongest main plotline). I think I did a good job describing the areas and the scenes. Writing the part about the shadows falling off the buildings was very difficult for me and I'm not quite sure why. Any way onto other news, I think I'll be changing the name of this story to The Hero Chronicles: Book 1: Heroes Anew because I love the sound of the Endgame but it doesn't really show off all my hard work turning people away because of the name. I also have started posting this story on Wattpad because why not. I love hearing people react to my stories because it just amuses me seeing how my ideas have made them think or feel. Also I haven't been working on the story much because of track but that's over soon because the qualifying time to make it to State for the mile is around 4:40-ish so hopefully I'll have more time to work on the story. I, under the pseudonym of Atticus Victori, swear on the River Styx and by the eyes of Anubis, Odin, Ah Puch, and Xblanque (my Smite gods) I will update this story by 5/18/15 or I will delete Robocraft from my computer and run until I collapse from exhaustion. I need to set this goal for myself. Also sorry about this little rant thing describing my life it's sort of a way for me to vent without feeling guilty for anything. Remember to Read &amp; Review and Until Next Time, Atticus Out._**


End file.
